beastarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beastars (Anime)
is an anime series produced by Orange studio, based on the manga of the same name which was written and illustrated by Paru Itagaki. It will be released on October 8th, 2019 exclusively in Japan, licensed by Netflix. In addition, the series will also be aired on Fuji TV + Ultra in Japan on October 9th, 2019. The international premiere of the first season will be on March 13, 2020, through the Netflix streaming platform.Confirmation of the international premiere. A second season of the anime was announced on December 26, 2019 in the credits of the broadcast of episode 12, without a set release date. Official Synopsis In a world populated by anthropomorphic animals, herbivores and carnivores coexist with each other. For the adolescents of Cherryton Academy, school life is filled with hope, romance, distrust, and uneasiness. The main character is Legoshi the Gray Wolf, a member of the drama club. Despite his menacing appearance, he has a very gentle heart. Throughout most of his life, he has always been an object of fear and hatred by other animals, and he's been quite accustomed to that lifestyle. But soon, he finds himself becoming more involved with his fellow classmates who have their own share of insecurities and finds his life in school changing slowly.Synopsis in Japanese.Synopsis in English. Staff * Original Story: Paru Itagaki * Studio: Orange * Director: Shinichi Matsumi * Art Director: Minami Kasuga * Director of Photography: Shiori Koshou * Director of Sound: * Writer: Nanami Higuchi * Music: Satoru Kosaki * Opening: Wild Side - ALI * Ending: Le zoo - YURiKA * Character Design: Nao Ootsu * Chief Director CG: Eiji Inomoto * Editing: Junichi Uematsu * Color Design: Satoshi Hashimoto Cast * Chikahiro Kobayashi as Legoshi * Ayaka Senbongi as Haru * Yūki Ono as Louis * Akio Ohtsuka as Gouhin * Atsumi Tanezaki as Juno * Junya Enoki as Jack * Takaaki Torashima as Bill * Ikuto Kanemasa as Aoba * Takeo Ohtsuka as Collot * Yoshiyuki Shimozuma as Voss * Fukushi Ochiai as Sanou * Yūma Uchida as Miguno * Naoto Kobayashi as Durham * Nobuhiko Okamoto as Kai * Sayumi Watabe as Els * Genki Muro as Dom * Yūichi Iguchi as Kibi * Yuko Hara as Shiira * Akane Ōchi as Ellen * Hibiku Yamamura as Mizuchi * Sakura Andou as Legom * Mitsuaki Hoshino as Mayor * Kenyuu Horiuchi as Oguma List of Episodes List of Episodes of Beastars (Anime) ;Season 1 # # # # # # # # # # # # Music * Wild Side (Opening) * Le Zoo (Endings) * 眠れる本能 (Endings) * マーブル (Endings) * Beastars Original Soundtrack Gallery Images Beastars_Anime_Twitter.jpg|Confirmation of the anime. Beastars Anime clip.jpg|Previous scene of the anime. Beastars Anime Cover 1.jpg|First promotional cover of the= anime. Artwork_of_characters_Legosi_and_Haru.png|Artwork of characters Legoshi and Haru. Visual_Key_2_Beastar_(Anime).jpeg|Second promotional cover of the anime. Images of illustration for the countdown of the start of the anime by the official Twitter account of the anime Cuenta_Regresiva_Día 8.jpeg|Day 8 - Haru, Legosi and Louis. Countdown_Day_7.jpeg|Day 7 - Characters, doing Beastars cast cosplay. Countdown_Day_6.jpeg|Day 6 - Legosi Kid Countdown_Day_5.jpeg|Day 5 - Legosi Countdown_Day_4.jpeg|Day 4 - Haru Countdown_Day_3.jpeg|Day 3 - Legosi Countdown_Day_2.jpeg|Day 2 - Legosi Countdown_Day_1.jpeg|Day 1 - Legosi Kid Beastars_anime_premiere!.jpeg|Beastars anime premiere! - Legosi Official Blu-Ray and DVD anime covers. Beastars_DVD-Blue_Ray_Volume_1.jpg|Cover of the Blu-ray disc & DVD Volume 1 - Legosi. Cover_Temporary_DVD-Blu_Ray.png|Cover of the Blu-ray disc & DVD Volume 2 - Cover_Temporary_DVD-Blu_Ray.png|Cover of the Blu-ray disc & DVD Volume 3 - Cover_Temporary_DVD-Blu_Ray.png|Cover of the Blu-ray disc & DVD Volume 4 - Video TVアニメ「BEASTARS」第1弾PV|PV 1 of the Beastars anime. TVアニメ「BEASTARS」第2弾PV|PV 2 of the Beastars anime. TVアニメ「BEASTARS」第3弾PV|PV 3 of the Beastars anime. Website * Official site of the anime. * Account of the Twitter. References es:Beastars (Anime) Category:Anime